Aircraft employ movable flight control surfaces to control the attitude of the aircraft. To move the flight control surfaces, aircraft employ systems such as, for example, fly-by-wire (FBW) flight control actuation systems. FBW flight control actuation systems replace conventional flight controls of an aircraft with an electronic interface. There are many advantages in FBW flight control actuation system that traditionally were powered by non-electric means. For example, traditional flight control actuation system employs high pressure hydraulic fluid to provide power to actuators that move airplane control surfaces. Conventional and traditional FBW flight control actuation system architecture include the hydraulic actuators powered by three independent hydraulic systems (3H) (for redundancy). On the other hand, the advantages of electric actuators include: elimination of bleeding the air bubbles from the hydraulic system; reducing aircraft weight and volume by replacing long hydraulic tubing from the engine pump to the electric actuators; and easier installation of the transport elements (e.g. electric power feeders). Integration of electric actuators also results in total airplane volume savings, which facilitates spatial integration of other system hardware and airplane design. Installation of wiring instead of hydraulic tubing also reduces airplane production costs. For these reasons, the aviation industry is moving toward 2H2E (2 independent hydraulic systems and 2 independent electrical systems) flight control power architectures that employs both traditional hydraulic and electric actuators. Drawbacks for electric actuator are lower reliability of hydraulic pump, electronics (e.g., for control the electrical motor control) that often needs to be operated in harsh environments, and/or regenerative effect of the electrical actuators on the airplane power system.